Coming Home
by QuantumPhoenix
Summary: Stiles' life has finally settled down. No threats for months, ironclad treaties with the surrounding packs and a big fat crush on Derek Hale. But what happens when weird things start happening around him? When Stiles' cousin comes to stay, bringing with her secrets Stiles would rather stay hidden? And when a new pack comes to Beacon Hills following his cousin?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor ever will, own any rights to Teen Wolf and Vampire Diaries. They belong solely to the creators, writers and whoever may genuinely own any rights. I am not making any money from this, this work only has the sole purpose to satisfy myself and other fans.**

 **Now onto the story!**

 **Prologue**

Panting heavily, she dodged passed bushes and fallen branches. Desperate to get away from the snarling beasts at her heels, she propels herself forward by pushing against the trees. Mind reeling with all the possibilities of what her fate would be, tears slide down her face in a stream. Her hands were cut and bloody, yet she pressed them over her mouth anyway in order to quieten her sobs. The moon shone brightly, like a 1000-Watt bulb, causing her to squint in order to see where she was treading. She racked her brain to remember why she was out in the middle of the woods at midnight, alone.

A howl broke out throughout the dead silence of the woods. She sobbed and tried to run faster, but her feet and legs were tired. Stumbling to the ground, she sobbed harder, knowing that this was the end. She had only been sixteen for a week, and she was going to die! The snarls and growls grew closer. She was dead, or will be in a few minutes. The thought that she'd die before she gets chance to participate in the family tradition made her sob even harder, but a deep growl from her left made her freeze.

A rustle in the bushes made her heart stop. Slowly, she turned to face the sound, shaking uncontrollably. Standing halfway through the bush, was a large wolf. The light of the moon allowed her to see that the wolf's fur was a charcoal grey colour that faded into black around the face and paws. The eyes were a bright glowing red. The wolf's muzzle was pulled back into a snarl. A whimper escaped her at the sight of more wolves emerging from the bushes behind the first wolf, as it stepped forward. Her eyes widened in terror.

The wolf with red eyes stepped towards her, as the other wolves waited. She tried to shuffle backwards away from the wolf, but her right leg protested. Whimpering, she squeezed her eyes shut, praying for this to all be a nightmare. As she tried to regulate her breathing, cause doesn't a heart beating as fast a bullet just excite a wild animal like a wolf. She opened her eyes at the feel of warm huffs of breath against her face. The first thing her eyes focused on was the wolf's eyes. There was something about them, they seem to be relaying a message, but not quite. The second thing she saw, was the large and deep gash in her right leg. Huh, must be why her right leg was aching more than the left one. The pain hasn't hit her yet, hasn't exploded like fireworks on bonfire night. Oh, right, adrenaline. She casted her eyes back passed the wolf to see the rest of the pack, to see them and sat down on their haunches, watching and waiting. She looked back to the wolf in front of her, holding her breath, waiting for it to strike.

The wolf cocked its head to the left, as if the wolf was assessing her. Slowly, it bent its head down towards her left leg, teeth bared. Her eyes widened, then scrunched tightly closed. Sharp teeth grazed against her leg, and all of a sudden, snapped shut. Her eyes flew open as she half screamed half sobbed. Looking down towards her leg, she saw the wolf biting at the tree root she hadn't noticed she gotten trapped in. A breath rushed up from her lungs and out through her mouth in relief at the realization she still had at least one leg whole, and not bleeding. The wolf raised its head to look at her, gaze intense and knowing.

Without realising, she had lifted her hand up towards the wolf's nose. The wetness of the nose startled her into a state of alertness. She was compelled to run her fingers through the wolf's fur. A soft rumble like whine rose from the wolf's chest, similar to a purr. She giggled hysterically at the sheer bizarre fact that she was sat there stroking a purring wolf. The same wolf, who just moments ago, she thought was trying to kill and eat her. The wolf lowered its head back down to the leg, nudging it lightly with its nose. She scratched behind its ears, feeling affection for the damn wolf growing each passing second.

The other wolves whined quietly, seeming distressed. She was confused, wondering what could cause their distress, until a shot rang out through the silence of the night air, shortly followed by raised voices. Startled, she struggled to her feet, pulling herself up using the tree. As panic settled in, she tried to shoo the wolves away once she'd righted herself. The wolves barked, refusing to leave. Were they shaking their heads? The shouts sounded like they were getting closer. Seconds away from a panic attack, she turned and fled, not wanting to be caught up in possible crossfire. The wolves ran alongside her. The wolf that approached her, which she's assuming is the alpha, often butted its head against her leg as they ran, as if as a reminder that she's not in this alone.

Darting passed countless trees, she desperately tried to lose the sound of gunfire. The alpha wolf barked, trying to get her attention. She glanced down at the wolf, realising it was signalling her to follow it with its head. She followed the wolf through the woods without a single thought of if she was being led back to its den to be eaten. She somehow felt that she could trust this wolf, deep down, she knew it would never lead he astray. As they ran, she noticed the ground was becoming more worn down looking, as if it had been walked over countless times. She ran faster, muscles protesting. The only thing that the appearance of the man-made footpath could possibly mean, was that she was nearly home. Finally!

She forced herself to stop in order to catch her breath. The sound of gunfire had stopped. She leant against the closest tree, gulping in the precious clean light air. The air here was so different from further into the woods. Here, it was light and comforting, whereas deep into the woods, it was heavy and suffocating. Once she felt she was okay to walk the rest, she started moving. The alpha wolf barked once and the others turned and ran back into the woods. Confused, she looked towards the remaining wolf as they walked on. It had its head held high, emitting an air of confidence only a wild predator like itself could. The tree line started to open up, and she could see a light up ahead. She jogged slowly towards the light, hoping beyond belief that she was about to stumble into her own back yard and not someone else's. The sight of her kitchen window and backdoor, made her whole body sag in relief, that she just dropped onto the floor after passing the treeline. She futilely gripped the grass in a hug, as tears fell down her face, happy to be home. A rustle from behind her reminded her of the wolf that accompanied her. She sat up and turned towards the wolf, and held out her hand, beckoning it to come closer.

"Come here. I'd like to thank you for not eating me. Or letting the others eat me. That's very much appreciated. I don't even know if you can understand me, but you seem like you're a smart wolf, so I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. You quite possibly just-no, definitely saved me from a cold and lonely death. Thank you. Now scram, before my pops come out the house and sees you, he'll have his shotgun out faster than you could blink. Great, now I'm rambling on to a wolf that can't understand a single word I'm saying. It must be the adrenaline. Yeah, that's it." She patted the wolf on its side, a gently pushed it toward the trees, so it would understand. The wolf nudged her leg one last time before trotting off into the trees, howling to its pack.

She sat like that for another five minutes before she heard a shout from not too far into the trees.

"MOLLIE! MOLLIE, WHERE ARE YOU?" Huh, that sounded an awful lot like her pops. Wait, she glanced at back at the backdoor, only now just realising it had been left wide open. Her pops would never leave it open like that…unless he'd left off in a rush into the woods looking for her! Of course! The gunshots from before!

"Pops! I'm here! I'm home!" She shouted back. Her father burst out from the trees, dropping his shotgun. He rushed over to her, gathering her into a giant hug.

"Oh my god, I thought you were dead! What was you thinking, going out all alone into those woods at midnight? You know what I always told you about that!" He spoke, his words tumbling out so fast, she'd only just made out what he'd said.

"I know, I'm pops, I can't even remember why I went out there." Her father pulled back from his hug to get a good look at her, when he spotted her leg.

"Come on, up you get, we'll need to get you inside and sort that leg out. Then we're going to have a long talk out tonight when we've woke up tomorrow morning, okay?" He said. She just nodded her head, and got up and made her way inside with her father's help. For the rest of the night, and throughout her dreams, all that she could think about was that alpha wolf.

 _Who are you?_


	2. Chapter One

_**Disclaimer: I do not, nor ever will, own any rights to Teen Wolf and Vampire Diaries. They belong solely to the creators, writers and whoever may genuinely own any rights. I am not making any money from this, this work only has the sole purpose to satisfy myself and other fans.**_

 _ **Now onto the story!**_

 **Chapter One**

The warm glow of light filtered through his eyelids, giving way to that content feeling as he swayed and sang along to the raw and passionate sound of Elvis Presley's 'Jailhouse Rock' blaring from his speaker.

"The warden threw a party in the county jail. The prison band was there and they began to wail. The band was jumpin' and the joint began to swing. You should've heard those knocked out jailbirds sing. Let's rock!" Sang Stiles. The beat of the song drumming into his senses. He had always loved Elvis, he used to dance around the kitchen with his mother while baking her infamous homemade brownies.

A beep coming from Stiles' phone broke his haze. He grabbed his phone off his desk, reading the text he just received.

 _'Hey Stiles, works pretty much dead at the moment, I'll be home soon. Love pops.'_

Stiles sighed, disconnected his speaker from his phone, turned everything off and was about to leave his room to go down stairs. He stopped at the doorway, the feeling of being watched running up and down his spine.

"You do know I could press charges for breaking and entering, Derek. And tell puppy boy he may as well come on inside too." He spoke. He could hear Derek shifting about until he heard Isaac's feet softly landing on his floor. He left his room, and descended down the stairs.

"How'd you do that Stiles? Even I have trouble hearing Derek sometimes. You always seem to know when he's in the room. Do you have some freaky psychic powers or something?" Isaac asked.

"Or something." Stiles muttered, entering the kitchen. Once they all were in the kitchen, he turned towards Derek and Isaac. "Listen, whatever you guys came here for, lay it on me, but be fast about it because my dad's going to be home soon."

Derek shifted in his seat a little, trying to find the words he wanted to say, but unable to. It was as if the world was playing a game with his nerves because of his feelings for Stiles. He musters up all of his courage to ask one simple question. _Why am I so nervous over one small question?_ When he looks up towards Stiles, he sees him looking back at him with his right eyebrow raised, while chopping carrots without looking. When he opens his mouth, instead of his intended question, he blurts;

"Aren't you supposed to be watching what and where you're chopping? Don't want any fingers turning up in the salad." Stiles smirks, shaking his head fondly.

"I'm sure you can ask whatever it is that you're avoiding asking me, Derek. It won't hurt to ask someone for help once in a while, you know. It doesn't make you any less of an alpha, after all, what's a pack if they can't trust and help each other?" Stiles replied. Derek nodded his head, thoughtful look on his face.

"There's a pack that had a treaty with my mum, and was friends of the family, and they're coming to Beacon Hills. It's tradition to visit other packs when a new alpha is selected and the previous alpha steps down, or a new pack is created. They'll be coming to assess and meet with the pack, to make sure everyone is settling in well with all the changes. They also need for me to re-sign the treaty between our packs, since there's still a Hale as alpha we won't need to completely rewrite a new one up from scratch, but he old one was voided when they thought every Hale died in the fire. So we need to present a united front to them, else they will have orders from the Elders to take care of us, family friends or not. We have laws we stand by, just as humans do." Derek explained. Stiles stood mentally going over everything in his head.

"You have Elders? Really? Wow, I feel as if I should be in a storybook or something." He retorted. Derek chuckled at the pure Stiles-ness of the situation.

"Yeah, but as you can guess, me living in my burnt out house wouldn't be me showing that I'm a stable alpha at all. So I was wondering if I could crash here until they've gone?" Derek finished. _There, hard part over,_ he thought.

Stiles took a few minutes to mull over what he had just said, wondering if having Derek here for possibly a few weeks would be a good idea or not. Stiles gathered the chopped veggies and deposited them into the pan on the stove. He added the tinniest inch of salt for flavor, but not too much as Stiles has his dad on restrictions again, when he came to his decision.

"Sure Sourwolf, you can stay for a while. Wouldn't you need to start staying tonight though? You know, to make sure the house smells like you live here by the time they get here?" He asked. Derek blinked at him, surprised at not having thought of that himself. Stiles is looking at him expectantly, so he just nods his head in reply. Stiles grinned at him and then turned towards the fridge, opening it and routing around. As he relaxed back into his seat at the kitchen island, he smelt something delicious coming from the oven. It smelt like lasagne, really good lasagne. He could hear and see Isaac delicately sniffing at the air in his peripheral vision. He turned his head towards Isaac, seeing the guarded look on his face. He'd been so distracted by Stiles he hadn't noticed anything else, like that fact that Isaac had been quietly staring at his hands in his lap throughout the whole conversation. That he'd sat there in complete silence, letting the adults talk, figuratively speaking.

Hearing low humming and stomach rumbling from behind him, he turned round with a carton of milk in his hand, closing the fridge door as he turned. "You feeling okay, guys? When was the last time you had a proper home-cooked meal?" He asked, seeing them so distracted by the smell of dinner that Stiles could probably sneak up on them for once. He shuffled over to the kettle that was situated next to the sink, checked that there was enough water, and flicked the switch. He sat the milk carton down, then removed two mugs and a glass from the cabinets above his head, then he started to go through the process of preparing tea. While the kettle boiled away, he filled the glass with milk, and approached Derek and Isaac slowly.

"Guess not recently, then." He muttered as he set the glass down on the island in front of Isaac. Isaac just sat there, staring at the glass of milk, face torn between awe and confusion. He slowly reached for the glass, just resting his fingertips against the glass and feeling the condensation. Stiles watched as he decided to just go for it, and grabbed hold of the glass. You could visibly see him talking himself into picking it up. Stiles' heart ached for Isaac, as he watched him take a sip, his eyes widened and letting out a pleased hum. He couldn't help but feel furious on the teen's behalf. No, not teen, _boy_. You could still basically class him as a child by the way he reacts to things sometimes, as well as all the things he was denied as an actual child. Especially the smallest and most basic things like _a glass of milk_. Stiles really wanted to torture and kill Isaac's father. By the look on Derek's face, so did he.

The clicking noise of the kettle made Stiles jump, and dart back over to pour the water into the cups while it was still fresh. The process of making tea calmed him down slightly, enough so that he wouldn't accidentally burn himself. Taking a second to think, he decided that three sugars would be right for Derek. After he's added the milk and given it a good stir, he places it in front of Derek.

"So, you'll be bringing some of your stuff over later?" He asked, Derek nodded his, and was about to say something when he was cut off by the sound of multiple car doors shutting, and keys jangling against the door. Stiles turned his head towards the doorway, waiting to see who would come through the door.

"Stiles? I'm home, buddy!" Sheriff Stilinski announced loudly, chucking his keys into the dish on the side next to the door. Stiles saw his dad pop his head round the doorway to the kitchen, smiling. "Smells good, I'm starved."

"It'll be done in five, pa." Stiles replied to his dad's unasked question. _Always thinking with his stomach, that one._ His dad nodded and his head disappeared. u"It's vegetarian!" He shouted a minute later, just to be rewarded by the sound of a loud despairing groan coming from the direction his dad had gone in. He chuckled, forever amused that his father thought he'd forget about his sensitive ticker.

"Aye, squirt! You serving up some real meat up in this house?" Was shouted throughout the house, and he gasped. This was an unexpected, but not unwanted surprise.

"Stefan!" He shouted back, grinning when a guy appeared in the doorway, leaning against the doorframe, lopsided grin glued to his face. Stiles rushed to throw his arm around him, whooping in joy. "It's been ages! How've you been, where've you been?" He asked in a rush. A growl from behind him had him tearing his arms away from Stefan, spinning round to face an enraged alpha wolf, hands elevated. He took a few steps forward, ignoring Stefan's warning hissed growl.

"Now, Sourwolf, don't think about showing them canines. You two aren't going to be comparing who's bigger, you got me? This is a neutral zone, where people come to play and fangs stay away. Now calm down." Stiles spoke in a gentle but firmly calm voice, trying to placate both man and wolf. Derek's glowing crimson eyes shifted and focused on him, nostrils flaring. As he stood staring at Derek, his father had come back to the kitchen to see what all the noise was about. A deep rumbling growl came from Derek, he raised his eyebrow, challenging him to go against his words.

The glow in his eyes started flickering, the rumbling growl quietening gradually. Stiles moved the rest of the way right up to Derek, reaching his hands up to frame his face. Derek let out a deep breath, his eyes sliding closed as his hands came to join his. With his hands still in place and eyes closed, Derek nodded. Stiles let out a breath, glad to have avoided a painful and feral clashing. Smiling, Stiles carefully removes his hands from under Derek's a takes a step back, and walks over to the oven just as it pings. He's removed the lasagne from the oven, and has already starts slicing it up ready to distribute, when someone knocks on the door.

"Yoohoo! Is anyone home?"


End file.
